In Love With Snape
by kc9265
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Bella falls in love with some one else. Guess who, Severus Snape of course! New Moon/Goblet of Fire Crossover. BXS. M for adult content later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I have to do this. *Sniffles* Why cant I have them both though!!!!**

**Meyers: Because we wrote them.**

**J.K. Rowling: Yes, so don't ask for them.**

**Me: But I waaaannnnnnttttt them!!!!!**

**Both: Too Bad!**

**Me: Please.**

**J.K. Rowling: If you don't say it I'll take you're Root Beer!**

**Me: No! Not the Root Beer! I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight! Now give me my Root Beer!!!**

**Meyers: Good girl, here's you're Root Beer.**

Chapter 1

Snape's POV

I sat at the head table, tapping my fingers impatiently. The new healer, Poppy's new partner, was sitting next to me. He was a leach, a vampire, and was annoying me. I was waiting for my fiancé, she was late, again. The new healer asked me, "How long have you taught here?"

"20 years." I gave Dumbledore a look that said, 'He'll be dead by morning, don't blame me.'

The doors swung open and in walked seven other vampires. The eldest woman walked over to the new healer and kissed him. Dumbledore introduced them. Finally dinner ended and still my fiancé hadn't shown up. I followed Dumbledore up to his office and he said, "I'm glad you all could be here."

One vampire, her name was Tanya, said, "It is our pleasure."

Dumbledore's office door swung open and in walked a black jaguar. She looked at the leaches, smirked and transformed to my fiancé, Isabella Swan. She said, "Sorry I'm late. I got slowed down in the rain."

The leaches were staring at her with wide eyes. One with bronze hair said, "Bella?"

She said, "I go by Izzy actually."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You could have walked here as a human Iz."

She rolled her eyes, walked over to me, said, "That would have made me take longer silly." She then kissed me.

The leaches gasped, all but Tanya. Once I pulled away I said, "Unless you need me I believe we will be going."

Dumbledore said, "You may go."

We walked out of the room and down to our quarters. Bella kissed me and said, "I'm gonna go to bed now."

I smiled and said, "I love you."

She kissed me, smiling, and said, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yet again I must admit the painful truth. But this time I've tied up Stephenie Meyers and J.K Rowling so they can't steal my Root Beer!!! I used one of my most favorite things in the world, Duct Tape! It holds the universe together you see!**

***Luna Lovegood pops up***

**Luna: Hi! The Wakspurts sent me to tell you to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: No! They can not make me! Mua ha ha ha!!**

**Luna: If you don't I'll hex you and take your Root Beer!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. *mumbles words that should not be heard***

**Luna: *Ignores evil and cruel words* Good girl, now on with the story!**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I walked into the Great hall the day after I met the Cullens (again). Draco Malfoy walked up to me and said, "Professor Snape looks like he's about to explode from annoyance because of the new healer leach."

I chuckled and said, "I think I know how to make Carlisle be quiet."

Draco gave me a look and asked, "Do you know the leach?"

"I did. I dated his son, Edward, who left me in the middle of a forest. Then I met Severus."

Draco smirked and said, "Thanks, you've given me a lot of info I can use."

I smiled and said, "Use it well." I then walked up to the head table where Carlisle was asking Sev about a million questions. I walked over sat on Sev's lap and kissed him, which shut Carlisle up. When we pulled away Sev said, "Morning Bella."

"Morning Sev." I sit on a chair in between Sev and Carlisle and said, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

My fiancé rolled his eyes and said, "Unlike you, I like to get here so I can eat."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I do eat! It's not my fault I'm a late sleeper!"

He replied, "Yes it is, you can set an alarm or have a house elf wake you up."

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that, even you can't stop her from nagging people about S.P.E.W."

"We'll see who's right about that, my love. We'll see."

"Geez Sev, you sound so evil when you do that."

"You are ignorant to the fact that most people believe me as evil."

"But they don't know you like Albus and myself."

He frowned and said, "Not true."

I smirked and said, "Yep! Albus and I know your every secret." My voice was laced with sarcasm on the last sentence.

"Of course you do love, of course you do."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes it is."

"Fine ask me any question you want about yourself!" So for the rest of breakfast we ate and he asked me questions, which I answered correctly. We continued into the classroom.

Finally after he let the students in, including Harry, Ron and Hermione, he asked, "Fine, what is my favorite occasion."

I stared at him open mouthed and he smirked. The class laughed. I let out a 'Humph!' and said, "I knew everything else."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I have class now."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine." I then strode out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I think I can go through this without inturuptions, I sent Meyers and Rowling to Eragon, where they are currently running for their lives from Galbatorix.**

***Bella and Emmett pop up***

**Emmett: What the fuck just happened?! That was so shittin cool!**

**Me: NOoOoOoOoOoOo!!!**

**Bella: Katt, be a good girl and say it before I do what you sent my author and Sev's author had to do.**

**Me: Huh?**

**Bella *rolls eyes*: Take your Root Beer, duh!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, and I swear I'll murder you if you take my Root Beer, and if you're evil and made Horcruxes, which I know you haven't, I'll hunt them down and destroy them. Like a dream I had about Voldemort stealing my Root Beer!!! He he he.**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I walked through Hogwarts wondering what to do on the first day of classes. Normally I hung out with Sev, but he had to teach. The thought came to me in that instant, I was going to pull a prank on somebody. I smirked evilly and grabbed my prank book. I opened to the 'NOT USED' section and found the perfect one. I grabbed all the necessities and set it up as quickly as possible. I magically erased my scent and watched as Edward, Tanya and Emmett came over. Tanya was ahead of the boys, nagging at them to keep up. She immediately walked into the trap, her hair started to change green, slime covered her skin and everywhere else looked as though she was an alien. She screamed as Emmett and myself laughed. I fell out of my hiding spot laughing, Edward, trying not to smile, walked over to Tanya. Emmett exclaimed, "You are the _best_ pranker ever Bella!"

I smirked and said, "Not as good as the Weasleys or the Mauraurders. But I do accept the compliment that I'm good."

Tanya screamed at me, "You _bitch!_ How dare you! I bet your just jealous Edward left you for me!"

I laughed and said, "I got over Edward _ages_ ago. I'm with Severus now. Engaged actually, it was just luck that you managed to be the first person to come around the corner. None of that will start coming off for 24 hours. After that it will take a week to come completely off."

As I walked away she screamed insults at me. That was something the Weasley twins would laugh at for the rest of their lives. I was sure, knowing them so well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Now I'm just annoyed, I don't want to be interrupted again!**

***Out of nowhere my friend, Kris, pops up***

**Kris: Twinkle Berries!**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Kris: Inside joke peoples! Now Katt, get over with saying the dang disclaimer!**

**Me: Awwwwww, but I don't want to. *Gives puppy dog eyes***

**Kris: Your puppy dog eyes don't work on me! Ha!**

**Me: *Sighs* Well, at least you didn't threaten the Root Beer.**

**Kris: Nope! I know how you are about your love for Root Beer, now say it before I get Lauren!**

**Me: Okay, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

SPOV

I was sitting with Iz in our rooms when the door crashed open. The Tanya leach stormed in, completely green. She yelled at Izzy, "Take what ever charm you have on me off, _now!_"

Iz just laughed and said, "No!"

The Edward guy walked in and said, "Tanya calm down, you know how the Slytherins are."

They got into a fight as Izzy told me what she did. I smirked and said, "Both of you leaches, leave. These are our private rooms, and I will not take people, especially impatient and rude half-breeds, bursting in here when ever they wish!"

Both glared at me and Edward said, "Bella, why don't you control your fiancé?"

Iz rolled her eyes and said, "Edward I do not control Sev. And you are not the boss of me."

He looked at her surprised, and said, "Since when have you had a backbone?"

"Since I returned to my _true_ world, the wizarding world. All the things I did with you were a lie, so be a good little leach and go away."

Tanya exclaimed, "You will not talk to him like that, you little bitch! You're nothing more then a stupid, worthless human! Witch, or not, you're not better then us, it's more the other way around!"

Izzy laughed and said, "You ingroant, insolent half-breed, I could hex you halfway across the world if I wanted! You're here under Dumbledore's protection, which only goes so far. As soon as you leave Hogwarts property you're in my territory, where if I hex you I'll be allowed to say it was in self-defence. Even if it wasn't, who do you think will win that battle? The pure-blood kill-free witch, or the half-breed murdering vampire?"

Tanya growled and stormed out, Edward on her heels. He turned to Izzy and said, "Things don't have to be this way Bella, you can choose me instead."

She replied, "Sorry, no wait, I'm not sorry! I don't love you and I never will. Sev already has my heart, now leave you discusting, rude and filthy half-breed."

He left looking sad, I kissed Izzy and said, "You have my heart as well."

"Good, and be sure to know that I'll never mis-use it, break it or throw it away." We kissed and sat in each other's comforting embraces until we fell asleep.


End file.
